Before You
by Icegirl 03
Summary: Allie trys to sort through her relationship with Noah. Not Quite Finished
1. Tonight

Okay this story takes place probably right in the middle of the movie. I'm not following the complete plot, so it won't continue on like the movie. I do not own any of these characters (although it would be nice)  And no one has the right to copy or print any of the story without my consent. Okay now I've got that out of the way, ENJOY!

Chapter 1

"Allie don't you dare walk away from me!" Noah said harshly. He quickly changed his tone when he saw tears glisten her eyes. "Please stay here with me." He said reaching for her hand.

"And tell me why I should stay here after all the commotion you just created?" Allie snapped back.

Tonight was supposed to be special. Allie thought to herself. She looked around the diner as everyone stared blankly at Noah and her. She looked at Noah's shirt; at the beginning of the night it had been bleach white, now it was stained with the remains of her strawberry milkshake. She didn't know what had gotten into her.

She looked at Noah once more; the expression on his face was priceless. She felt like placing her arms around him but at the same time slapping him across the face. She turned to the expressionless faces of Finn and Sarah. They would be the hottest gossip in town tomorrow she thought.

In truth Noah and Allie had a love like ant other, each as arrogant and bold as the other. Sometimes it was hard to define what exactly held these two together. Many nights Allie had found her self up at night longing for Noah's touch or even his voice. But then there were nights were Allie had stayed up all night crying. Balancing the good through the bad was a hard thing to do. Allie couldn't imagine life without Noah.

"I'm tired of fighting with you Noah. And we can't do this here." She said almost in a whisper. She reached into the booth and grabbed her coat. Sarah and Finn both got up from the booth and headed for the door. And within seconds people returned back to their normal conversations.

"I'm ready to go home now Noah." Allie said heading for the door.

"I thought we, okay fine Allie I'll be there in a second." He said grabbing his coat and the ticket.

He went up to the cash register and paid for the meal. Finn was next to him paying for his own meal. "Noah, I think Sarah and I are just going to go on to the movies." He said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah Allie and I need to talk." Noah said following Finn out the door of the Diner.

"Are you going to break it off with her?" Finn whispered as they approached the girls.

"I don't know what I'm going to do anymore. All we ever do is fight."

"Okay, well I guess I will see you at work tomorrow Noah."

Noah watched as Sarah and Allie said their goodbyes. He opened the door to his truck and watched Allie slowly get in with him.

"So I take it we're not going to the movies with Finn and Sarah are we?" She asks looking out the window. She folded her hands across her chest.

"I figured we needed to talk, isn't that what you always say Al? We never talk anymore."

"Noah, tonight you're the last person that I want to talk to. Just take me home."

"Woman you confuse me, one minuet you're laughing, the next your crazy."

"Don't call me crazy." She said giving him a look.

"Well I finally got you to look at me." He said with a laugh.

Noah leaned closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened tonight Al?" He asks slowly rubbing her shoulder.

"I thought just by putting everything in the back of my mind it would all disappear." She said wiping a tear away from her cheek. She turned away from the window and Noah finally saw the tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"What did you put in the back of your mind?" He asks continuing to rub her shoulder.

"This summer, meeting you, what happens when I go back home Noah?" Allie said, her voice slurring.

Noah swiped a hair away from Allies forehead. He pulled her closer and hugged her tightly against him.

"Haven't we talked about this before Al? I don't know what the future holds, but shouldn't we make the most of the time we have now together?"

"But if we continue to get closer together, I couldn't possibly imagine leaving here, without you." She said lifting a hand to his chin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't cry Allie," He said swiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "So that's why my shirt is now pink?" He said chuckling. He wanted to make her laugh, but it only made her cry more.

"You just make me so mad sometimes, that's all."

Allie wrapped her arms around Noah and buried her face in his chest.

"Baby, I'm sorry about tonight." He said holding her tightly.

Allie didn't know what to think, there were a million things running around her mind. And it all boiled down to, at the end of the summer Noah would go one way and she would go another. Tonight she had tried to break it off with him, but the words burned in her throat. She didn't want to let him go.

If you read this please leave a review! 


	2. After the fight

After a few minuets, Allie released Noah and returned her gaze out the window. She watched as other teenagers walked out of the Diner, exploding with laughter. She saw a group of her old friends walk out hand in hand with their boyfriends. They were well to do boys wearing blue sweaters and kakis. She turned to Noah; who was pulling his keys out of his pocket. She studied him, his white shirt hugged against him showing his big brad shoulders. She placed a hand on his back and kissed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for dumping my milkshake on you." She said in a whisper.

Noah leaned over and kissed Allie on the forehead. "I can always change." He said with a smile.

Allie placed her head on his shoulder, still fixated with the kids by the Diner. Just a few months ago, she had been one of those girls; planning their weekends full of perfect dates with their rich boyfriends. Now she was the complete opposite. She took everyday one at a time; life with Noah wasn't planned out. That was the best thing. Living in the moment and just being together.

She watched the expression on Noah's face as he drove. She placed her hand on his knee and closed her eyes. The sound of Noah's breath soothed her. She didn't know that attraction could be so intense. Every time Noah looked at her, her stomach suddenly turned and twisted. Each time he kissed her, her knees went weak. She had never known love like this, never felt like she did before Noah. The drive to her house lingered on, and Allie suddenly felt herself falling asleep against him.

minuets later

"Allie wake up." Noah said squeezing her hand slightly.

"Uh, we're at my house now?" She asks with a yawn.

"Unfortunately, yes." He said hugging her tightly.

"This isn't my house Noah." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Well you still have an hour before you have to be home, and we never got to go to the movies."

"So what does that mean?" She said now, fully awake.

"I thought you wanted to…" His voice trailed on.

Allie quickly tried to recall the conversation they had recently. She quickly looked away. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Tonight was supposed to be special…

"Do you remember Allie…?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure that…" She quickly became nervous.

A couple of days ago they had planned to make love tonight but, with the way she was feeling, she wasn't sure what she wanted. She had dreamed about this night, for the past two days, and now that it was here, she wasn't sure that she wanted to go through with it.

"Allie if you're not sure, then we can wait. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do…"

How much would this change their relationship? Would she get pregnant? Would he dump her? She thought to herself. If they made love tonight everything about them would change. She wasn't quit sure if she was ready for that big of a change. Sure she loved Noah, and part of her wanted to just do it with him, but did he love her as much as she loved him?

"Okay, I understand." He said turning the key.

"Wait Noah." Allie said moving closer to him.


	3. Shall we

Chapter 3

Allie leaned closer to Noah grabbed his hand.

"I thought you wanted to go home?" He asks with a smile.

"Well, can't we talk?" Allie said releasing his hand.

Noah cupped Allies chin with his palm. He leaned closer so Allie could feel his breath on her lips. He breathed in deep and kissed her lightly. He was quite surprised when she didn't pull away from him.

Allie looked up at Noah, his lips still inches away from her own. And at this very moment, every bit of doubt and worry suddenly lifted off her shoulders. She raised a finger up to his lips and parted them with her own.

Noah pulled her closer and deepened the kiss; every long, wet, kiss from Noah made her crave for more. Her soft hands crept up under Noah's shirt. It was then that he pulled away; both Allie and Noah were left breathless.

"Allie, I thought you didn't want to do this." He said his hands around her wrists.

"Yeah at first I didn't – I was just scared – but I trust you completely." She said quickly.

"You know I would never _intentionally_ hurt you Allie."

"I know Noah, I believe you." Allie said trying to pull him closer.

"I don't want you to look back on this night and regret it."

"Noah, I love you, and you love me. That should be the only thing that matters." She said smiling. "You do love me? Don't you Noah?" She said bringing his fingers up to her lips. She kissed them slowly.

Noah paused for a minuet and closed his eyes, "You're completely sure about this right?" He watched Allie as she continued to kiss his fingers. "I do love you, you know that right?" He said brushing her hair with his fingers.

Allie looked at Noah and smiled widely, "Yes I know that, I didn't doubt you for a second." She said giggling.

Noah held out his hands for her, "Come here." He said smiling.

Allie relaxed into Noah's arms. She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed his chin. With another smile, Allie pulled Noah into a kiss. With in seconds, the mood had escalated. All Allie could feel was Noah's hands on her body; her heart was pounding in her chest, she felt at any moment she was going to explode.

Her hands moved to Noah's shirt, she tugged on it and pulled it over his head. Now her hands caressed Noah's muscled chest. She almost laughed when she saw Noah's stomach jerk from her touch. She pulled him close and kissed his neck and shoulders.

Noah then pulled Allie's shirt over her head and caressed her soft skin. He was amazed at how beautiful she really was. He kissed her neck and trailed kisses down to her chest. Allie took a deep breath and tried to forget the feeling that had rose in her stomach. She had never been naked in front of anyone; this was all new to her. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, her emotions were too intense. Noah eased her down onto the seat and continued to kiss her softly. Allie's body was eager for him now; she placed her hands tightly against his back, as his body molded to fit her own.

That night Allie didn't know what had made her change her mind; it could have been the still quietness of the country, or Noah's heart beating against her chest. All she knew was tonight would change their lives forever and she was ready for the change. Sometimes you have to put the past behind you in order to experience the future. Allie found that something as beautiful as making love for the first time was something she wanted to share with Noah.


	4. The next Day

Chapter 4

Allie watched as the dust settled in her driveway after Noah left. She was over an hour past curfew but she really didn't care about the trouble she was going to get into. With a smile she turned and looked up into the pale night sky, all her worries and doubts seemed meaningless.

Her head spinning in circles, Allie opened the door to her house and walked in. To her surprise the house was completely dark. With a small giggle she walked further into the house on the tip of her toes. She reached the stairs and started to walk up when…

"Young lady what the hell do you think you are doin?" Her mother's voice shot at her. Allie slowly turned around to face her mother. Even in the darkness of the house, Allie could see her mothers expression. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" She said raising her voice.

"I lost track of time…I didn't mean to." Allie said innocently.

"I've called every where, even called your friend Sarah. Her mother said she got home two hours ago! Now Allie where were you?"

"I was just out with Noah. We went to the movies and watched the late movie." Allie said softly.

"Don't you dare lie to me Allie! I know you two didn't go to the movies." She yelled back at her.

"We went to the movies. That's all." Allie said raising her voice to match her mothers.

"Sarah told her mother that you and Noah had an argument and left early. You came in here smelling of men's cologne and sweat. What do you want me to think?"

"Okay, we didn't go the movies, but you've got everything wrong momma." Allie turned to make her way up the stairs.

"I thought I taught you better than to walk away from me like that! Hell Allie I thought you had enough sense to keep your legs closed." Her mother said grabbing her arm

With a deep sigh Allie tried to push her mother's words out of her head. "Momma let me go." She said pulling away quickly.

"I don't want you out with that boy anymore. I think he's a bad influence on you. Pressuring you to do things that no woman of respect would ever consider doin at such a age. You odda be ashamed of yourself."

"I'm sorry I lied to you about the movies, But Noah and I love each other and I'm not just going to forget that. He's not a bad influence, you're just afraid that he's going to take me away from you." Allie said tears forming in her eyes. "It seemed that her and her mother were always running circles around each other. One day they would fight about Allies friends, the next it'd be Noah.

"No, I'm your mother and you will listen to me. You're lucky your father isn't up, he'd punish you even worse than I am."

"For the last time momma, I love Noah and we're together. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to go to bed now."

"What does a seventeen year old know about love? You're just confused. All men are the same when they get what they want from you, they vanish."

"You don't get it. Noah and I fight, and yes he is different from me but in the end nothing else matters. I'm in love with him."

"Shut up Allie! Just Shut Up!" Her mother yelled.

"But look who I'm talking to, what do you know about love?" Allied said sarcastically.

Allies mother smacked her hard across the face, bringing blood to her lips. Allie stood in amazement at her mothers actions. She had always remembered her mother being non-violence. It was always her father who would spank her when she was younger. Allie touched her fingers to her lips and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight." Allie said walking up the stairs; her face now flushed with tears. She hurried into her room and slammed the door behind her. Once behind the door, she sunk to the floor and covered her mouth as she let out a cry.

Next Day

Allie rose early the next morning and dressed quickly. She opened the latch on her window and pushed out the screen. The cold morning air rose up around her bare legs and the air swept across her face turning her cheeks pink. She grabbed her bike and started toward Noah's house. A smile quickly spread across her face as she arrived. Noah was sitting on the porch, in one hand he was holding a cup of coffee, and in the other hand he was holding a book. Noah raised his head and caught glimpse of her. Allie threw her bike down and ran to him. In seconds her arms were around him hugging him close to her.

"I couldn't wait to see you." She said pressing her cheek to his chest.

"Well this is a surprise." He said laughing, "I was just thinking of you." Noah said while running his fingers through her hair.

"Everything's so messed up Noah." She said tears suddenly sprung in her eyes.

"What happened?" He asks looking in her eyes. He tilted her chin and examined her face. "What's this?" Noah said placing his finger to her bottom lip.

"Well last night I was an hour late and mom didn't like it too much."

"So she hit you?" He ask, the lines in his forehead crinkled together.

"Actually she smacked me… but I'm fine now."

Noah placed his finer on her lips again and kissed them softly. "I'm sorry." He said breathing heavily.

"It wasn't your fau—

"Noah is this beautiful woman I've heard so much about?" A voice called out behind them.

Allie and Noah pulled away quickly and looked up at the eyes of the man.

"We've never met but, I'm Noah's father."


	5. Breakfast with family

Allie returned the smile that Noah's father was beaming. "Nice to meet you Mr. Calhoun." She said sweetly.

"Call me Frank, that's what everyone calls me." He held out his hand and shook Allie's. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, come on inside and eat some breakfast with us."

'Oh, I don't know, I really didn't tell momma I was leaving."

"That's okay honey just tell her it was my fault." Frank said with a smile. He placed his arm around Allie and walked her into the house; with Noah following behind him.

Allie walked into Noah's house and was amazed at the way it looked. There wasn't a dish in the sink or a bit of dust on the counter tops. "I know the place isn't much but, Noah and I really don't need that much space anyway." He said pulling out a chair for her to sit in.

Noah sat down next to Allie and watched in disbelief as his father rushed around the kitchen. He could tell by his father's tone of voice, he liked Allie. Noah hadn't really ever brought a girl home to meet his dad before; and it really hadn't been planned. Part of him really wasn't ready for Allie to meet his dad; no one had ever known that part about him. And that really scared him.

**A couple hours later**

"Well Allie it was really nice to meet you." Frank said with a handshake.

Allie smiled and gave him a small wave. She was reluctant to go home; she knew when she arrived, she would instantly be regretting going on her morning rendezvous. It was only a matter of time until she was grounded. She lagged behind Noah as he walked her to the door.

"What's wrong?" He asks with a nudge of his arm.

"I just really _don't_ want to go home." She said while opening the door to the porch.

"Well, stay with me." He said grabbing her fingers lightly.

"I'm already in so much trouble; I wouldn't want you to get into trouble too." She said quietly.

"No Allie I'm serious, me and you…I could drive off and you'd never have to put up with her again." He said touching her lip once more.

Allie raised a hand to his cheek, "Stop Noah...you know we can't do that."

"Of course we can Allie._ I love you."_

"I love you too Noah but if I don't go home, chances are I won't ever get to see you again. And if we run off together…how will we live? We're only seventeen and I'm not ready to have a family on my own. I have to go." Allie pulled away from Noah and got on her bike. She quickly peddled back home. As much as her heart wanted to stay with Noah, she knew what she had to do.


	6. Gone

Chapter 7

Allie pressed her nose up against the car window. She let out a small poof of breath, sighing softly. Two small tears fell from her eyes and slid down her rosy cheeks. Allie took one more look out the car window; she was leaving Charlestown. Her parents were eager to whisk her away from anything that made her happy. She was leaving everything behind her, Noah, Charlestown, and her heart. She quickly turned away, only to meet the eyes of her mother. Who didn't look too happy.

"Are those tears I see Allie?" Her mother asked with a weeks worth of frustration behind her voice.

"Leave me alone." Allie mumbled.

Alone. That was all she wanted. She had obeyed her parent's wishes. Now she just wanted them to go away. It was her mother that suggested that the family leave early from their summerhouse in Charlestown. Allie didn't even get any time to tell anyone goodbye. Her mother had given her the option to go to Noah and tell him that she was leaving and taking their relationship with her. She thought it would be better this way. She didn't want to break up with him; she didn't even want to leave him. She didn't really have a choice though. This way she didn't have to see the look on his face when he found out.

There was something in the air that just didn't feel right, Noah thought to himself. He watched his fellow employees working at the lumberyard. They're smiling, he thought. There were hundreds of boys, that weren't yet men already doing a hard days work. It was money though, and that was something that no one could live without.

The day was almost over, and that, was something that Noah couldn't wait for. He hadn't seen Allie since the morning that she came over to eat breakfast. He wondered what her mother had said. He was eager to hold her in his arms, and kiss her. He was crazy about her, and couldn't stop thinking about the night they made love.

After work, Noah jumped in his truck and rode off into the night. He was a block away from Allie's summer, house pushing the gas pedal all the way down the dusty road. He finally reached the house, and became perplexed. There wasn't a single light on in any of the rooms. Allie's fathers' rocking chair wasn't on the porch, and the front gate was tightly bolted together. Where were they? Had they left for home? Why didn't she tell him? Noah was thinking an array of thoughts as angry tears pierced his eyes. His only love had left him. And she took his heart with her.

Noah opened the truck door and walked to the gate. He ran his hands over the shiny silver. He looked at the houses red shutters, and golden furnished porch. He became out raged. Was Allie like them all? Was she too rich for him. He couldn't think of another reason why she would just up and leave him without a good-bye. Words sprouted from his mouth, curses and screams. It was all he could do to keep control of himself. He walked back to the car and placed his head in his hands. He cried until his eyes burned.


	7. Alone

Allie quickly realized that her thoughts of a happy life were over. She was emotionless and numb. Her parents' attempts to cheer her up always failed. She began to detest their efforts, and her hate grew. She stayed buried in her homework, where nothing else mattered. Allie graduated school that year and had made plans to go to Sara Laurence in New York. For once Allie felt like she could be free. She could get away from her parents, and do whatever she wanted. She was an adult now; she didn't need their permission.

Allie packed her bags for college. She took almost everything she owned. While packing Allie found a letter she had written to Noah but never sent out. She quickly opened the letter and started reading. Part of her wished that she had sent the letter out; maybe it would have reached Noah. Another thought surfaced, why not go back to Seabree (sp) and talk to him. Then she could tell him what happened.

Allie's mother stepped into the room and flashed Allie a big smile. "Eager to leave hun?"

Allie quickly shoved the letter into her back pocket, "Just getting the last of my cloths."

"Now you know to be careful Allie. We wouldn't want anything happening to you. Make sure you call once you get to New York okay?"

"Sure…I'll be fine."

Allie pick up her two bags and carried them downstairs. Her dad was at the door holding a glass of brandy.

"Now you keep in touch you hear young lady." He patted Allie on the back and walked her out to the car. Allie had received the car as a graduating present.

Allies father helped place the bags in back and gave Allie another pat on the back., "Keep out of trouble."

That was it. Allie was on her way. But she wasn't going to New York. She was headed for Seabree.

**Noah-**

Noah soon learned to shrug off the memories s of Allie. He came to except that she was gone and never coming back. They never had a real relationship anyway, in his eyes. Every once and awhile Noah would find himself staring into his front yard where he had first kissed Allie. These fantasies only paced false hop in his heart.

He left Seabree and went to work in the next town. There was a construction company that Noah wanted to work at. He needed the money. Noah's father sold the house to a friend and went to live with his mother in Connecticut. Since Noah's father didn't travel with him, Noah grew lonely. He rented a small apartment a block away from where he worked.

He didn't have a bad job. He got paid well. At times he find himself imagining Allie coming up to him in the street. A few months later Noah met a girl named Susan. She lived two doors away from Noah's apartment. She was a little younger than him. She had bright green eyes and dark brown hair. Her smile seemed to whisk Noah away from memories of Allie. And patch his broken heart. He felt happy with his girl. She was the spunk that Noah needed.


End file.
